Third Time's The Charm
by elang4
Summary: Post-series fic. Everything's happened like it did on the show except that Rory got the New York Times internship rather than the job on the campaign trail. This starts after Luke and Lorelai kiss. Javajunkie and possible Literati!
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you're thinking but I've been reading lots of post series fics and have really been inspired so thought I'd give it a go myself. :)**

 **Everything in the show has happened but instead of going on the campaign trail, Rory got the internship at the New York Times. She is still leaving the same day though so the surprise party still happened. This starts just after Luke and Lorelai kiss. :) It will mainly be a javajunkie but there may be a bit of Literati as well. I'm not too sure who to put Rory with yet so bear with me. :)**

Chapter 1

Lorelai and Luke just stood there for a moment facing each other after the kiss. "Uh that was..." Lorelai said nervously.

"Unexpected?" Luke said with a slight smirk.

Lorelai smiled at that. "I was actually going to say that was nice..." She said.

"That too." Luke smiled.

"I've missed you." Lorelai said sincerely.

"I've missed you too." Luke admitted.

"I think, though, we need to...talk..." She said hesitantly. "Before anything more happens..."

Luke sighed and nodded. "Yeah...you're right..." He said.

"But not tonight. Tonight's..."

"Rory's night." Luke smiled. "I get it."

Lorelai smiled. Of course he got it. He always got it when it involved Rory. "We should get back." She said.

Luke nodded. "Want to walk together?"

"That would be nice." Lorelai smiled and walked beside Luke as they headed back to the party. She looked around for Rory and saw her chatting happily to Lane so she followed Luke to the food, hoping she could finally eat.

Luke glanced at her and smirked. "I'm guessing you want some food?"

"Yes please. My parents have left so now there are no more distractions." Lorelai grinned. "Plus I like looking at you." She added.

Luke smirked. "Sure. Who wouldn't?"

Lorelai laughed and it felt nice to finally be back into that banter stage with Luke again. "Cheeseburger please!" She grinned.

"Coming right up." Luke said, grabbing a plate and making her burger up for her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory was sat with Lane and Zach at a table. "I can't believe you guys did all this for me. How did you manage to get it all done in time?" Rory asked.

Lane and Zach glanced at each other.

"What?" Rory asked noticing the glance.

"Well, to be honest, we don't know how it was done. All we heard was that Luke stayed up all night sewing the coats and tarps together so that we could still have the party." Lane said.

"Luke did?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yeah the party was all his idea. He arranged the secret town meeting and organised all the planning for it. When we found out it was going to rain, we thought we'd have to give up." Zach said. "But I guess Luke had different ideas..."

Rory glanced over at Luke who was chatting with her mom. She smiled as her mom laughed at something he said. "Luke organised everything? I thought it was Sookie and Taylor." She said quietly.

"Nope. Sookie did the desserts. Otherwise, this was all Luke." Lane smiled.

"Wow.." Rory said quietly. She glanced at her best friend. "I'll be back." She said.

Lane nodded and watched Rory walk over to where Luke was.

"Hey!" She said going up to her mom and Luke.

"Oh hey hon! You enjoying the party?" Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah it's great." Rory said. She glanced at Luke. "A little bird told me it was all your doing."

"Ah geez, who told you?" Luke said, embarrassed.

"Lane." Rory said with a slight smile.

"Yeah well her salary's getting docked." He grumbled.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"It was a town effort." Luke shrugged it off.

"Really? Because I heard different. I heard you stayed up all night making sure the party was going to happen despite the rain." Rory said.

Luke finally looked at Rory and sighed. "Yeah well I wanted to give you a good send off. You deserve it." He said.

Rory then took him by surprise by hugging him. "Thank you." She repeated. "I'll miss you too, you know." She added quietly.

Lorelai watched the interaction and felt tears in her eyes as her daughter and the man who meant everything to her share a loving moment. She could see even Luke was getting emotional.

"Right back at you, kid." Luke said quietly.

Rory pulled away and gave him a small smile. "Although I will also miss your coffee and burgers." She joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Luke chuckled. "I would expect nothing less." He said. "When's your flight tomorrow?"

"Urghh really early." Rory groaned. "It's at 8 which means we have to get their for 6." She said.

"Pop round the the diner before and I'll make you breakfast, anything you want. And I'll give you a care package for the journey." Luke said.

"Luke, you don't have to..." Rory protested. "You've already stayed up like 24 hours."

"I don't mind." Luke said. "I want to."

Rory smiled. "Ok. Thanks." She then turned to her mom. "I'm going to start saying goodbye to everyone then I think I'll head home." She said.

"Ok hon. Come get me when you're ready." Lorelai smiled.

"Ok." Rory smiled and then headed off to make the rounds.

* * *

"So you and Luke...?" Rory said innocently as she and her mom were finally walking home.

"What about us?" Lorelai asked.

"Are you back together?" Rory asked.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well because...that was some kiss..." Rory said with a slight smirk.

Lorelai cringed. "You saw us? Did anyone see us? Oh please god, don't say my parents saw!" She exclaimed.

Rory laughed. "No, no one saw. Just me." She said. She glanced at her mother. "So...?"

"So what?" Lorelai asked.

"Mommm!" Rory exclaimed.

Lorelai sighed. "Ok yes we kissed and yes it felt amazing. But...there's a lot of stuff we need to talk about. We need to do that before we can start anything up again." She said.

Rory nodded. "I understand." She said. "But you both want to get back together right? I mean after you talk and stuff..."

Lorelai glanced at her daughter and gave her a small smile. "Yeah I think so. But..."

"You need to talk first. I get it." Rory smiled. "Just...keep me updated ok?"

"Of course." Lorelai smiled. She hesitated. "You would be ok with it, wouldn't you? I mean I know me and your dad..."

"Mom, it's fine. You and dad were never meant to be. I understand that. But you and Luke...well you just..fit.." She said.

Lorelai looked at Rory in surprise. "You think so?"

Rory nodded. "You and Luke love each other. I know you need to work through issues and stuff but you just...fit. I don't know how else to say it. You two are meant to be together. He makes you happy, mom."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter's obvious support. "Thanks hon."

They arrived at the house and went inside. They sat down on the couch. "Wow, I can't believe this time tomorrow I'll be in New York." Rory said quietly.

"Yeah." Lorelai said quietly.

"Another new era." Rory said glancing at her mom.

"But another great one." Lorelai said forcing a smile on her face. "You're going to be great, Rory. I know you are."

Rory gave her a watery smile. "I'm going to miss you so much." She said.

Lorelai felt tears prick her eyes but she forced them back, determined not to cry. "I'm going to miss you too, sweets."

Rory then let out a huge yawn. "Urgh I guess I better go to bed. Long day tomorrow." She said.

"Good idea." Lorelai said, getting up too.

Rory looked at her mom. "Mom.." She said choking up.

Lorelai shook her head. "Not yet. We still have time. We have breakfast at Luke's to look forward to yet." She said giving her daughter a tremulous smile.

Rory nodded, wiping some tears away. "You're right." She said quietly. "We still have time." She kissed Lorelai on the cheek. "Night mom."

"Night hon." Lorelai said watching her daughter head to her room and then shut the door. It was then that she let the tears fall. She slowly headed upstairs to bed herself, quietly dreading the coming day.

 **I know it's short but the next chapters will be longer, I promise. I just wanted to make a start on this before I went to sleep. Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think and whether it's worth continuing! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and faves! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)**

Chapter 2

"Ready hon?" Lorelai asked as she grabbed one of Rory's bag ready to go to Luke's for breakfast.

Rory looked round the home where she had lived for so many years, not knowing when she will next be there. She had her two bedroom apartment in New York that her grandparents had bought for her. "Yeah, I'm ready." She said quietly, following her mom out after taking one last look round. "Bye house." She said quietly.

They headed to Luke's which, as Luke had promised, already had the lights on and was open for them. They sat down at the table and Luke walked over to them with the coffee jug which he poured into two mugs for them. "How is it?" He asked.

"Your first batch is always the best." Lorelai said.

"Definitely." Rory smiled. "Thanks for opening the place for us." She said.

"I've got to take care of my best customers." He joked. "So what'll you have?"

"Hmm I don't know. Love the menus, a lot of variety." Lorelai said joking around.

"Yeah very pretty, adorable fonts." Rory played along.

"You know what, I don't know. I might need some more time." Lorelai grinned up at him.

"Take all the time you need." Luke smiled back at her.

Rory smiled at the little exchange between them before Luke walked off.

"But in the meantime, can we have some eggs and bacon and hashbrowns?" Lorelai grinned. "And pancakes!"

"Coming up!" Luke called back.

Lorelai looked across at her daughter. "So how are you feeling?"

"Nervous." Rory admitted. "But excited too. I've been dreaming about writing for the New York Times for god knows how long now. I can't believe it's actually happening."

"You're going to be amazing, sweets. I know you are." Lorelai smiled. "I'm so proud of you. You know that right?"

"I know. Thanks mom." Rory smiled.

Their food came and got eaten quickly and before they knew it, it was time to leave.

"We should get going. We don't want you to miss your flight." Lorelai said.

Rory nodded. "Yeah ok." She said. She glanced over at Luke who was fiddling with the coffee machine, his back to them. "Uh I'll meet you by the car." She said.

Lorelai followed her gaze and smiled. She knew how much Luke meant to Rory so nodded. "Ok. See you out there." She said.

Rory watched her mom leave and got up slowly. "Uh so I need to get going now. My flight's at 8." She said.

Luke turned round. "Oh ok." He said. "Well..uh..good luck Rory." He said awkwardly.

"Thanks." Rory said quietly. She stood there awkwardly for a moment before she went round the counter and wrapped her arms round the man who had meant so much to her throughout her childhood. "Thanks for everything, Luke." She said sincerely.

Luke was taken aback by the sudden affection but he wrapped his arms round her too. "You don't need to thank me." He said.

"I do." Rory said looking up at him. "You've been there for me whenever I've needed you. Whenever...well whenever I needed someone." She said not wanting to mention her dad infront of him. "So thanks." She said quietly.

"You're welcome." Luke said with a small smile. "I will always be here for you as well. Whenever." He said.

Rory smiled at him. "I know." She said. She pulled away from the hug and looked up at him. "Don't let her walk away again." She said quietly.

"Rory..."

"She loves you." Rory said. "I know you have things to talk about and I get that but she loves you and you make each other happy."

Luke smiled. "I love her too." He said.

Rory smiled. "Well whenever you decide to make it official again, make sure mom rings me this time." She joked.

Luke chuckled. "Like I will be able to stop her."

Rory laughed. She gave him another hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." He said placing a kiss on the top of her head. "And don't worry, I'll look after her." He said knowing Rory would be worried about leaving her mom.

"I know you will." Rory smiled. "Anyway, I better get going. Don't want to miss my flight."

Luke nodded. "Ok. Good luck Rory. You'll do great."

"Thanks." Rory said, giving him a wave before slowly leaving the diner.

* * *

A couple hours later, Luke saw Lorelai pull up her jeep outside the diner. He knew as soon as she walked in that she was already struggling. He walked three strides towards her and didn't think twice about pulling her towards him and holding her tight. "Come on, let's go upstairs." He said leading her up to his apartment.

When they got up, Lorelai wiped some tears away. "God that was the hardest thing I've ever done. I know she's only a flight away and I know she was at Yale for three years but this just seems different. More permanent." She said.

"I know." Luke said.

Lorelai sighed. "I managed not to cry infront of her. Or at least not like this. I know she wouldn't have gone otherwise and she deserves this so much."

"She'll be great." Luke agreed. "Come on, let's sit." He said gesturing to the couch.

Lorelai took the time to look round the apartment and saw how different it was. "Wow, you've done this place up." She observed.

"Yeah...uh...it was April's idea. She told me it was too depressing in here." Luke said.

Lorelai had to smirk at that. "Well it looks great." She smiled. She glanced at him. "So..uh..how is she?"

Luke couldn't help the smile that came onto his face. "She's really good. Really excited about this camp she's been accepted onto. I'm a bit gutted we won't manage to take that boat trip but she'll still be here for a couple weeks at the end of summer so we can still have time together." He said.

"That's good." Lorelai said quietly, giving him a small smile.

Luke glanced at her and knew April was a sore spot. He knew Lorelai didn't blame April because it wasn't April's fault but he knew he made a big mistake by pushing her away when April was around. "Uh..maybe you can come round when she's here? I know she'd love to see you." He said cautiously.

Lorelai looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. We could all do something together. I want us to." He said.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Yeah that would be nice." She said quietly.

Luke nodded and leant back on the couch. He sighed. "Look, I know we have to talk. I know we both probably have questions to ask each other but...Rory's just left. Maybe today isn't the best time."

Lorelai sighed. "I do feel exhausted already." She admitted. "But to be honest, I don't think there's ever going to be a right time to talk." She said.

Luke sighed. "I guess you're right." He admitted.

Lorelai turned to him. "Why don't you come over tonight? I might take a nap when I get home and then I might pop to the inn. I'll order some food and we can sit and finally talk." She suggested.

Luke nodded. "Ok. But don't worry about food, I'll bring some over." He said.

"Ok." Lorelai said.

"So tonight?" Luke said.

"Tonight." Lorelai repeated, knowing they were both dreading it.

* * *

That evening, after closing the diner, Luke drove over to Lorelai's house. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. He knew this would probably be a very difficult evening but he knew they had to do this. If they wanted any chance of the future, he knew they had to work through their issues.

"Hi!" Lorelai smiled as she opened the door, looking a bit happier.

"Hi. You look better." Luke said as he followed him in.

"Yeah, I had a nap and did feel better afterwards." Lorelai said. "I still miss her terribly but I've heard from her already."

"Yeah? Flight ok?" He asked.

"Yeah it was fine. She says the apartment is really nice. Although I don't expect anything less considering my parents bought it for her." Lorelai joked.

Luke smirked. "It will definitely be nice then."

They went into the living room and Luke stopped when he saw the huge plasma screen in the living room. "Whoa..." He said.

"Oh..uh yeah..." Lorelai said awkwardly. "I'm getting rid of it." She said quickly.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, well I didn't want it on the first place." She said uncomfortably.

"Oh." Luke said realising Chris must have bought it.

"Do you want to sit in here or the kitchen?" Lorelai asked.

Luke thought about it knowing it would probably be a long night. "Here." He said.

"Ok." Lorelai said and they both settled down on the couch. "So..."

"So..."

"God why is this so hard?" Lorelai groaned.

Luke chuckled. "Well it's probably because we know this will be the most painful moment of our lives." He said.

Lorelai sighed. "Can we make a deal now?" She asked.

"What?"

"Let's make a deal that however hard this gets neither of us storm off or put a stop to the conversation. We need to get through this or else we never will." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke nodded. "Ok." He agreed.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "So I guess we should start..." She said.

"I guess we should. How should we do this? Should we alternate topics?" He asked.

"That's probably best and maybe we should start with the less...well the easier topics." Lorelai suggested.

Luke nodded. "Yeah sounds like a plan." He agreed.

"Ok so I'll go first..." Lorelai said.

 **I know! You probably hate me for leaving it there but the next chapter will be all them talking through their issues! :) Hope you liked it! Please keep reviewing as I love reading them! Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a while but after reading the sequel to Overjoyed, I've been inspired to start this up again. Just to answer a question that was asked frequently in my reviews about Rory flying to New York instead of driving, to be honest I probably made an error there but seeing as it's New York, Rory would probably be using the subway anyway. And I can see Emily and Richard paying for the flight. :)**

 **Anyway, onwards to the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 3

Lorelai glanced across at Luke, unsure of how to start. She took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me about April straight away?" She asked. "I mean, it was two months. Did you think I'd be mad or something?"

Luke took a deep breath. "No I knew you wouldn't be mad. I was going to tell you, I swear I was."

"Then why didn't you?" Lorelai asked.

"I was going to tell you the day I found out but then..."

"Then what?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Then that evening you came bursting into the diner all happy because Rory had just come home." Luke said.

"Oh.." Lorelai said quietly. "I didn't know..."

"You were so happy that she was back. I didn't want to ruin that." Luke sighed. "It was wrong, I know. I should have told you the day after but I guess I was..well I guess I was a coward. I'm sorry."

Lorelai sighed. "No I get it. I had no idea it was that day that you found out." She said.

"And I finally plucked up courage to tell you that day that you organised our wedding and then you came down the stairs in your dress and...well I bottled out again." Luke admitted. "I really am sorry. I never wanted you to find out the way you did."

"It's ok." Lorelai said quietly. "Did you really want to postpone our wedding though? When I mentioned it, you jumped at the chance. It...It sort of made me feel like you didn't want to marry me."

"What? That's crazy!" Luke said. "Lorelai, you have no idea how much I wanted to marry you. I just...I was so overwhelmed with everything."

"But you didn't even set another date for it!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Hey, when you didn't want to set a date until things were right with Rory, I respected that and I agreed!" Luke exclaimed. "All I needed was some time. Some time to get to know April who I hadn't even known had existed for the last 12 years! I didn't think that was too much to ask!"

"Yeah but you didn't tell me how much time! I sort of hoped you'd change your mind. That's why I didn't cancel everything straight away. Luke, I so wanted to marry you and you kept pushing me away. I get that you wanted to get to know April, I totally understand that. I even offered to help but that just made you push me away more. Do you know how it made me feel that the whole town got to spend time with April except your own fiancee? Even Rory met her!"

Luke groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. "I know I messed up! But you know me! You know what I'm like and you know that I take time to get my head round things. And finding out that I had a long lost daughter was going to take me some time!"

"I understand that! But when I wanted to help you, you just pushed me away!"

"I needed to sort it out by myself. I wanted to have some time with April alone." Luke said.

"I get that. But it went on for months, Luke! And you still wouldn't let me in and it broke me Luke! It really got me down and you didn't even notice!"

"Because you didn't tell me!" Luke exclaimed. "Was I meant to be a mind reader?"

"No but it would have been nice for you to notice I wasn't exactly myself! I mean, did you even notice that I was coming to the diner less and less?" Lorelai said.

"Yes and that's when I started to realise but when I tried calling you to talk, you just ignored my calls or blew me off. Then you come bursting into the diner saying you needed to talk. You know what I'm like with ultimatums. Did your really think I would just jump and go and elope?" Luke exclaimed. "You know that's not me and I knew it wasn't you either. You would never have wanted Rory to miss the wedding. You would have regretted it!" He said. He then took a deep breath and his jaw tensed. "And then you just went off and...slept with...him." He gritted his teeth.

"Because I felt it was over!" Lorelai exclaimed. "I said now or never and you didn't choose now!"

"I didn't choose never either!" Luke exclaimed. "But I guess you'd thought I had." He said. "You went to him." He said quietly.

Lorelai saw the hurt in his face. She let out a breath. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "That night. What I did. It was wrong. It's the biggest regret of my life and I'm so sorry I hurt you like that."

"If it was the biggest regret of your life, why did you marry him?" Luke said.

Lorelai sighed. This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York, Rory was sat on her couch in her living room doing some last minute research about the New York Times. She sighed as she shut her laptop having exhausted her research. She glanced round her new accommodation and her eyes found the photo frame that she had put up on her mantelpiece. It was of her and her mom after her Yale graduation. She smiled slightly at it and reached for her cell. She hesitated though, not wanting to be so pathetic like she was on her first day at Yale. She sighed and put her cell phone back down on the table. However, as soon as she placed it down, it rang. She frowned when she didn't recognise the caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered.

"So a little bird told me that someone got an internship at the New York Times." A familiar voice said.

"Jess?" Rory said surprised. She never expected to hear from him, especially after what had happened during their last meeting at Truncheon.

"Hey." Jess said.

"How..what..how did you know about the internship?" Rory asked.

"You forget about the mutual person we have in common." Jess said.

"Luke." Rory smiled.

"The very one." Jess said. "He wasn't sure if you'd want me to know or even hear from me but I used my amazing persuasive skills to get him to. I know things haven't been great between him and your mom so I think he was just worried he'd be overstepping the mark."

"No it's fine. I'm glad he told you." Rory said. "I'm just...I'm just a bit surprised to be hearing from you, that's all. Especially after...well what happened before." She said quietly.

Jess sighed. "That was what it was. I still care about you, Rory. You're the reason why I've gotten to where I am so I wanted to congratulate you on getting where you wanted to get."

Rory smiled. "Thanks Jess." She said softly.

"So you got there today?" He asked.

"Yep, am in my new apartment right now. It's weird really." Rory said.

"Weird? How is it weird?" Jess asked.

"I don't know. I guess, having this apartment and this internship. It feels permanent..." Rory admitted.

"You're homesick." Jess said.

"Ok, tell me I'm pathetic!" Rory sighed.

Jess chuckled. "No, Rory, you're not pathetic. You and your mom have been close your entire life. It's natural that you're going to miss her." He said. "I miss Luke." He admitted.

"You do?" Rory said with a slight smirk.

"Yes but if you tell anyone that, I will have to hunt you down and kill you." Jess smirked.

Rory laughed. "Your secret's safe with me. But to be honest, I already knew about your soft side."

"Yeah alright. So how was your goodbye party?" Jess asked.

"You know everything!" Rory laughed.

"Yeah well, Luke mentioned it. He said I could come but I figured I wouldn't exactly get the best reaction going back there so I didn't. Besides..I didn't want to make it weird for you and well..." He said.

"Me and who?" Rory asked.

"You know who. Do I have to say his name?" Jess said.

"I guess Luke didn't tell you everything..." Rory said surprised.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Me and Logan, we..uh..broke up." She said quietly.

"Oh." Jess said. "Sorry."

"Yeah right." Rory said.

Jess sighed. "Look I know I didn't like the guy but I know you did so...I'm sorry." He said.

"Thanks." Rory said quietly. "We broke up on my graduation day."

"Ouch." Jess said.

"He proposed to me." Rory admitted.

"Wow.." Jess said surprised.

"He said it was all or nothing. He'd gotten a job in California and he wanted me to go with him. He said he wanted to move on with our relationship and not go back to long distance." Rory sighed. "But I wasn't ready to get married. I'm still young so..."

"So you chose nothing?"

"Yeah.." Rory said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Jess said.

"Yeah well..." Rory said.

There was silence at the end of the phone for a moment. "So I'm actually going to be in New York for a couple of days. Meeting a possible editor." Jess said.

"For you? Have you written another book?" Rory asked perking up.

"Maybe." Jess said humbly.

"Oh my god, Jess that's amazing!" Rory enthused.

"I guess. It's not much." Jess shrugged.

"No it is! It's amazing! Jess, I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks." Jess said.

"You have to tell Luke!" Rory grinned. "He'll be so proud too!"

"I need to meet with this editor first. It's not ready yet." Jess said.

"I know but afterwards you have to tell him." Rory said.

Jess chuckled. "Yeah I will."

"So you'll be in New York..." Rory said.

"Yep." Jess said. He hesitated for a moment. "Would you..uh..would you maybe want to grab a coffee or something?"

Rory was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, that would be nice." She said quietly.

"Cool. So I'll call you when I get there?" He said.

"Sounds good." Rory smiled.

"Ok well I better get going. Congratulations again." Jess said.

"Yeah thanks." Rory smiled. "Thanks for calling."

"Bye Rory." Jess smiled.

"Bye Dodger." Rory said with a slight smirk.

* * *

"I thought we were going to start with the easier topics..." Lorelai said trying to lighten the mood.

"Lorelai.." Luke said.

Lorelai sighed. "I don't know." She admitted. "Because...he wanted me." She cringed even saying it.

"You married him because he wanted you?" Luke said incredulous. "I thought people normally marry people because they love them."

"We were in Paris and we were having a really nice time. I don't know what happened but he asked me and I was so in the moment, it just...happened..." She said. She looked up at him. "It shouldn't have happened, I know. I knew as soon as I got back to Stars Hollow. And god, when I told Rory..." She said.

"Rory wasn't happy?" Luke asked surprised.

"Not really. I don't think it was the fact that me and Chris got married. It was because she wasn't there." She admitted. She glanced at him. "Guess you know her better than me. You knew that us eloping would upset Rory." She sighed.

"No one knows Rory better than you." Luke sighed. "I just...don't get it. Did you love him?"

Lorelai sighed. "I think I thought I did. I will always care about him because he gave me Rory. I can't regret that." She said.

Luke nodded. "I get that." He reluctantly admitted.

She looked over at him. "I think I thought he would make me happy but he...didn't. I didn't feel with him what I felt like with you. I really care about him but I don't...love him. I wasn't over you, Luke, and I used him. It was wrong."

"That song..." Luke said, glancing at her. "Did you mean it? You told Patty and Babette it meant nothing."

Lorelai cringed, thinking back to that moment, suddenly realising why he'd blown her off that time in the diner. "Oh god, I can't believe you heard that. I was only saying that to get them off my back."

"So you did mean it?" Luke said.

"At first, it was just a fun song for Rory. Then you walked in and it just...changed. The meaning of the song just changed. I saw you standing there and I just felt it. I meant it, Luke." She said quietly. "I never got over you. I still love you." She admitted.

"I don't think I ever got over you either." Luke admitted gruffly.

Lorelai looked over at him for a moment. "Want a drink?" She asked.

"Yeah a drink would be good." Luke smiled slightly at her attempt to try and diffuse the tension a bit.

"I'll be right back." She gave him a small smile and headed off to the kitchen.

 **Hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think by leaving a review! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! :) I will update Home and Away soon but I'm suffering a bit of writer's block at the moment with that story but I promise the next chapter will be up soon for that! :)**

Chapter 4

Lorelai came back into the room with two beers and handed one to Luke. "Here."

"Thanks." Luke said taking it and having a sip.

Lorelai did the same and then glanced back over at him. "Did you date anyone after we...broke up?" She asked.

"What?" He asked surprised by the sudden change of subject.

Lorelai shrugged. "I know I have no right asking but I just...wondered." She said.

Luke sighed. "I went on one." He admitted.

"Really?"

"It was April's swimming coach." Luke said. "April set me up. I think she saw how miserable I was and thought if I found someone, I'd be happier." He shrugged.

Lorelai smiled slightly. "That's sweet."

"Yeah." He smiled slightly. "But it was a total dud. She was a vegan..."

"You won't have liked that." Lorelai smirked slightly.

Luke chuckled slightly. "She was nice. We just didn't...click." He said. "I guess I was just not over you. Anyway all the stuff happened with Anna and the custody case that I didn't really have time." He said. He glanced at Lorelai. "Did I thank you for that character reference?" He asked.

"Several times." Lorelai smiled.

"Well I really did appreciate it. After everything we'd gone through and for you to write such an...amazing character reference was really great of you. It was the real dealbreaker apparently in the case." He said. "So thank you."

"I really struggled writing that." Lorelai admitted. "It took me ages. I just didn't know what to write."

"Sorry.." Luke said.

"No it wasn't your fault. I wanted to help. You had the right to be able to see April. You're a great dad, Luke. I've always known that. I saw how you were with Rory." Lorelai smiled.

"I didn't do much for Rory." Luke waved off her statement.

"You did more than you think." Lorelai said. "When I saw you and her talking about all the presents you'd gotten her over the years for birthdays and Christmases, it just came to me. You've been there for Rory through everything. You were a constant in her life and I know how much it meant to her."

"She's a good kid." Luke said ducking his head slightly. He glanced at her. "So...what happened?" He asked cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"Between you and...Christopher." Luke said just about being to get Chris' name out.

Lorelai sighed. "It was always bound to go wrong. We should never have gotten married."

"You've said that but I saw you around. You were happy. Well you seemed happy. So something must have happened." Luke said. He sighed. "You can tell me it's none of your business if you want."

Lorelai sighed. "No." She said. She glanced at him. "He found the character reference." She said quietly.

"Oh." Luke said suddenly understanding why she was hesitant in telling him.

"He told me he couldn't be second best." Lorelai said. "And then when he saw you in the hospital..."

"I should never have come." Luke said. "I'm sorry it messed things up for you."

"No, Luke. I'm glad you came." Lorelai said sincerely. "Everything you did for us was really sweet. It was too much considering how I had treated you but you still did it. I really appreciated it." She said.

"I didn't even know what I was doing." He admitted. "Babette came into the diner and was acting all weird and saying how she wasn't sure whether to tell me or not but felt like I'd want to know and then she just told me. Before I knew it, I was at the hospital."

"Good old Babette." Lorelai smiled slightly. She then let out a breath. "To be honest, after that Chris and I realised we'd come to the end. We knew it wasn't working but we were both putting off the important talk. We finally had it and then...Chris moved out with Gigi. And...that was that."

"Sorry." Luke said quietly.

"You don't have to say sorry. It was all my fault. What I did to you and how I used Chris. It was wrong. Everything was my fault." She said.

"No." Luke shook her head. "I mean I can't talk for you and...him but I'm as much to blame for our relationship. I should have let you in with April. I just had it in my head that she would like you better and then when Anna started calling the shots, I was terrified that she'd take April away from me if I didn't do as she said." He admitted. He glanced over at her. "But that was wrong. I should have let you in. It had nothing to do with Anna. I'm sorry that I made you feel so unwanted."

"I should have talked to you. Told you how I was feeling." Lorelai said. "But thank you." She gave him a small smile. "But..." She said hesitantly.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Us...If we were to happen again...what about Anna? She made it clear she wanted me nowhere near April." She said cautiously.

"It's different now." Luke said firmly. "I have shared custody now and I'm not going to let Anna call the shots anymore. I want you to be part of April's life. You're going to be her stepmother and I want you in her life. She already loves you." He said. He then realised what he had said and blushed slightly. "I mean...maybe...in the future..."

Lorelai smiled at him, touched he had obviously been thinking about the future already. "I would be honoured to be her stepmother. Luke, she's an amazing kid. I see so much of you in her."

"You do?" He asked, sounding pleased and proud.

"Oh yeah. Her bluntness is so from you!" Lorelai laughed. "And her determination to do well."

Luke smiled slightly. "I wanted to ring you when she called me dad for the first time. The feeling was so...just wow." He admitted.

Lorelai smiled. "She adores you, Luke. As much as I'd like to be in her life and have a good relationship with her, it's never going to replace your relationship with her. You're her dad and that's never going to change."

"Thanks." He said ducking his head again. He then slowly looked up at her. "God I've missed you." He admitted.

"I've missed you too." Lorelai said softly. She hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "Do you think...could we...start again?" She asked quietly.

Luke smiled. "There's nothing I want more. I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you either." Lorelai admitted.

Luke suddenly leant over and kissed her. He pulled back sheepishly. "Sorry." He said.

Lorelai smiled and just leant over to kiss him. "God I've missed that too." She joked.

Luke chuckled. "Yeah me too."

"Enough talking for tonight?" Lorelai said.

"I think so." Luke nodded.

"Want another beer?" She asked.

"Please."

"Coming right up." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile back in New York, Rory was making some dinner when her doorbell rang. She frowned, not knowing who it could be. No one knew her address and she definitely wasn't expecting anyone. She went and opened the door and she stood there shocked. "What...How?" She stuttered.

"Good to see you too." Jess smirked.

"So you called me to say you were going to be here for a couple of days but you failed to mention it was today?" Rory said. "How did you know where I was living anyway?"

"Do you need to ask that?" He asked.

"Luke really has been busy." Rory said.

Jess stood there awkwardly for a moment. "If it's not ok, if it's not the right time, I can go? I just, I thought I'd surprise you. You surprised me once in New York remember?"

Rory smiled remembering when she had skipped school to go and see him. "Yeah I remember." She said.

"I can go if you want..."

"No." Rory said quickly. "No. Sorry. I was just surprised. Come in." She said.

Jess gave her a small smile before following her inside. "You're making dinner?" He asked surprised seeing all the food in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Don't act so surprised. I'm not a complete invalid in the kitchen." Rory retorted.

"Sorry. Should never have doubted you." Jess smirked.

"I've got a lot. Would you like some?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure. If that's ok?" He said.

Rory nodded. "Let me just finish off. Then we can sit."

"Sure." He nodded.

About 20 minutes later, the two of them were sat at the small dining room table in Rory's apartment tucking into their food.

"Very nice." Jess said.

"Thanks." Rory grinned.

"So you excited about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rory nodded. "But nervous too. I want to make a good impression."

"You always make a good impression." Jess said.

"Not always." Rory shrugged. "I want them to like me."

"You did with me." Jess shrugged.

Rory looked up at him and couldn't help take in his appearance. He looked good. Really good. She was quiet for a moment taking a mouthful of food before looking up at him again. "I never thanked you." She said quietly.

"For what?" Jess asked confused.

"For knocking sense back into me." Rory said. "You were the reason I went back to Yale." She admitted.

"What?" Jess said surprised.

"That rant you directed at me when you came to visit me during that time, it really stuck." Rory said. "You were so disappointed in me." She said quietly.

Jess sighed. "I should never have shouted at you. I was just so...surprised. You were so smart and you were just throwing it all away."

"I know." Rory said sadly, not really liking thinking back to that time. She looked up at him. "When I saw you so...disappointed in me, it just hit me. You were totally right. It wasn't me, what I was doing. The next thing I knew, i was getting a job back at the Stamford Gazette and I finally went back to Stars Hollow." She said. "I got my life back on track and that was all down to you."

"You would have got there by myself." Jess said waving it off.

"No I wouldn't. Mom had already told me all that you told me and I didn't listen. I even knew Luke was disappointed in me. But hearing you ask me what the hell was going on. It was different. And seeing where you were with your life. I knew you were right and I could do better. So I rang Yale." She said. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "So thank you."

Jess just nodded. "Glad I could be of some service."

"You have no idea." Rory smiled.

Jess smiled and then kept eating.

Rory watched him as he sat there and couldn't help but smile. It just felt so...so normal. "I'm glad you came." She said softly.

Jess looked up and smiled. "Me too. I've missed you." He admitted.

"I've missed you too." Rory admitted. She hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "Maybe..after your meeting with your editor...maybe you could come over here again before you go back to Philadelphia?"

"I'd like that." Jess said.

"Ok." Rory smiled.

"Ok." He said with a slight smirk.

 **So I hope you liked it! :) Please keep reviewing as I love reading your comments! I really do appreciate all of them and they really do motivate me to continue so thank you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for being patient! I had a very busy weekend so I had no time to write at all! But I'm back home now so here's the next chapter. :)**

Chapter 5

Lorelai woke up the following morning and squinted her eyes open and looked across her room. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered the previous evening. After the serious talking, her and Luke had drank a couple of beers and watched some tv. It felt so normal and such like old times. Lorelai had told Luke he could stay the night so he did but he insisted on staying on the couch and she reluctantly agreed knowing it would be best considering they probably had more things to talk about.

She slowly got up, putting her slippers on and dressing gown and going downstairs. She couldn't help but feel disappointed when she found the couch empty. Sighing, she went through to the kitchen for her morning coffee fix but found it had already been made for her along with a plate of pancakes. There was a note next to it so she picked it up and couldn't help the giddy smile that appeared on her face as she read it.

 _Hey, I had to get to the diner early today and I didn't want to wake you up. But I've made you some coffee and pancakes to make up for it. Hope you enjoy. Pop by later to the diner if you can. L. X_

Lorelai sat down and sipped the coffee and then divulged in the pancakes which were as fluffy as she remembered them to be. She found herself polishing everything quickly as she wanted to get to the diner. She knew she had a few things to do at the inn first though.

* * *

After getting dressed and having a shower, Lorelai found herself at the Dragonfly. "Hey Michel!" She said.

"Ah you finally deigned to show up." Michel drawled sarcastically. "I was starting to wonder if you were just an hallucination."

"Ha you're so funny, Michel." Lorelai smirked. "I'm sorry that me seeing my only daughter off to her new job was such a hindrance on you."

"You disappeared for the whole day." Michel whined. "I had to deal with the nature hikers!"

Lorelai grinned. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah that sounded sincere." He said.

"I'm going to go see Sookie. Ok to hold the fort for a bit longer?" She smirked.

"As if I have a choice." Michel drawled.

"Thanks!" Lorelai grinned heading towards the kitchen. However before she reached it, she heard Michel's voice again.

"Did Rory get there ok?" Michel asked.

Lorelai smiled. She knew secretly that Michel cared for Rory. "Yeah she got there safely. Got her first day today." She said.

Michel nodded. "Good."

Lorelai smiled and went into the kitchen and beamed as she saw her best friend. "Hey Sook!"

"Lorelai!" Sookie smiled. "How are you?" She asked sympathetically.

"I'm doing ok." Lorelai said knowing she was referring to Rory.

"Good." Sookie said. "And I guess that has something to do with a certain man who runs a diner?" She said with a slight smirk.

Lorelai couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. "How did you find out?"

"Babette saw Luke leaving your house this morning. It's been all around town." Sookie said.

"Oh god. Luke's going to love that." Lorelai groaned.

"So are you two back together?" She asked.

"He slept on the couch." Lorelai clarified.

"Oh." Sookie said slightly disappointed.

"We just...We have a lot to sort out. We talked a lot last night which was good. But there's still stuff to sort out. I think we both want the same thing but we're taking it slow. We want it to work." Lorelai said.

Sookie nodded, understanding. "I get it." She then smiled. "I'm so happy for you. You two really do belong together."

"Thanks Sook." Lorelai smiled. "Well I better go let Michel take a break from his reception duties."

"Ok. Keep me updated on Rory and Luke." Sookie said.

"I will." Lorelai smiled and then headed back out to reception.

* * *

It wasn't until dinner time that Lorelai managed to finally get to the diner. She entered making the bells ring above the door and immediately smiled when she saw Luke behind the counter. She went up to the counter and sat down. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." He smiled. "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Sorry. I got stuck at the inn. I also owed Michel a long break as he's covered for me the past day." She said.

"It's fine. I'm glad you were able to come by." Luke said.

"Me too." Lorelai smiled. "Thanks for the breakfast this morning. It was really sweet of you."

Luke shrugged. "Figured you'd be hungry and you're always craving coffee."

"I was. And I devoured it all." She grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I knew making so many pancakes was a mistake."

Lorelai grinned and it went even broader as Luke placed a cup of coffee in front of her along with a burger.

"So...Anna called..." He said cautiously.

"Oh..uh..ok..." Lorelai said her heart dropping, her insecurities bubbling up again.

"You know how April and I were going on that boat trip but we can't go now because she got on that camp?" He said.

"Yeah..."

"Anna was ringing to say that it wasn't as long as April thought it would be for so I'll actually have her for three weeks instead of a couple." Luke said.

"Oh..well that'll be nice.." Lorelai said.

"Yeah." Luke said smiling slightly. He then looked at Lorelai. "I told Anna about us. About us talking again and us...well...us getting back together." He said.

"Oh." Lorelai said surprised he had brought it up so soon. "What did she say?" She asked dreading the answer.

"Not much." Luke said. "I told her she couldn't call the shots anymore and that when April was here, I wanted her to be able to spend time with you as well. I told her that I wouldn't let her push us apart again and that I have as much a decision in who April can spend time with as she does."

"Wow.." Lorelai said surprised.

"She wasn't happy but she reluctantly agreed I was right." Luke said. He then sighed. "I think, to be honest, she's afraid that you'll replace her. I'm not defending her but that's the only reason I can give for her actions."

"I don't want to replace anyone." Lorelai insisted. "I know what it's like to feel like that and it's not nice. I will never replace April's relationship with Anna. She's her mom." She said. "I just..I want to be able to spend time with April. She's a great kid."

"And you will." Luke said firmly. "Things will be different this time, I promise."

Lorelai looked at him and could tell he meant it. "Ok." She said with a small smile. "Thank you."

Luke nodded. "You doing anything tonight?" He asked.

"Not yet. But I'm hoping my boyfriend will come round and keep me company." Lorelai grinned.

Luke's heart swelled at her calling him her boyfriend again. "I think he can be persuaded." He smirked.

"Good." Lorelai grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New York, Rory had just come in from her first day and was exhausted. She had gotten a text from Jess after she'd left work to say he'd finished with his editor and that he was free to pop by if she still wanted him to so she told him to definitely pop by. She rang up for a takeaway and got two pizzas so that Jess could have some.

A while later, Jess arrived and soon after so did the pizza and they sat down on the couch to eat.

"So how was your first day?" Jess asked.

"Exhausting." Rory admitted. "But amazing! The buzz was so electric and I had so much to do. It was so good!" She enthused.

Jess smirked at her enthusiasm. "Good."

"How was your meeting with your editor?" She asked.

"Good." He nodded. "He liked it."

"Aw Jess that's great!" Rory smiled. "So you think it will get published?"

"I hope so." He nodded. He pulled out a book from his bag. "Here. Obviously it's not completely finished yet but thought it would be only right to let you have the first read." He said.

"Oh my god, I am so starting this tonight!" Rory grinned.

Jess chuckled. "You don't have to."

"I want to." Rory grinned. "This is amazing, Jess."

Jess ducked his head modestly. "Thanks."

Rory smiled. "So you're heading back to Truncheon tomorrow?" She asked.

"That's the plan." Jess nodded. He glanced across at her. "Although I was thinking that maybe I might hang around for a couple more days." He said cautiously.

"In New York?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." Jess nodded. "Would..uh..would that be ok?" He asked hesitantly.

Rory smiled. "I think that would be nice." She said softly.

Jess smiled and nodded. "Then maybe I will."

"Ok." Rory said.

"Ok." Jess smirked.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! :) Please keep the reviews coming as I love reading them so thank you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Having just watched the trailer for the revival (how amazing was that by the way?!), I've been inspired to write another chapter of this. :)**

Chapter 6

"I want you to know..." Lorelai said as she sat on the couch in the Crap Shack with Luke. "That Chris..." She continued noticing Luke tense and sit up a bit straighter at the mention of his name. "That he won't be a problem." She said quietly. "Me and him are over. For good. We both know it."

Luke just nodded.

Lorelai sighed. "If this...us...are going to work, we need to talk about him." She said turning to Luke. "I swear, on Rory's life, that we're history. I will always care for him because of Rory but I love you, Luke. Nothing's going to change that."

Luke sighed and turned to her. "I know. I believe you." He said gruffly.

"You do?" Lorelai asked relieved.

"You trust me with Anna and April. I need to learn to get over him. I believe you." He said.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Thank you." She said softly. She smiled. "So...is this it?"

"Is what it?"

"Us. Are we officially back together?" Lorelai asked with a shy smile.

Luke smiled. "I think so." He said.

"I think so too." Lorelai smiled leaning in to give him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Luke said softly. He was about to lean in to kiss her again but suddenly the shrill tone of the phone rang. "Geez!" He exclaimed.

"It's fine. I'll ignore it." Lorelai said.

"It might be important. What if it's Rory?" Luke said.

"If it's Rory, she'll leave a voicemail and I'll phone her straight back." Lorelai said. She groaned as her mother's voice filled the room. "See it's my mother!" She said, glad she hadn't answered but she soon started to get worried as she listened to the voicemail.

 _"Lorelai? Lorelai, are you there? Please, I know you think it's funny to ignore my calls but this is important so if you're there, please pick up."_ Emily said desperately. _"It's your father..."_

At that, Lorelai lunged for the phone. "Mom? What's wrong?" She exclaimed, Luke watching on concerned. "Whoa, ok mom, calm down! What's happened? Oh my god! Ok, no I'll be right there." Lorelai said hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked getting up.

"My dad...he's collapsed again. M...Mom thinks he's had another heart attack. Oh god, this can't be good, can it?" Lorelai said shakily. "This can't be good..."

"We won't know until we get there." Luke said softly. "Come on, I'll drive you. Which hospital?"

"Hartford." Lorelai said quietly.

"Ok. Come on." Luke said grabbing her coat and handing it to her. He noticed Lorelai just standing there, frozen to the spot. "Lorelai..." He said softly.

"Rory..." Lorelai said.

"We'll call her when we know more. There's no point worrying her until we know what's happened." Luke said.

Lorelai nodded slowly. "Luke, I..." She started.

"I know." He said softly. "Come on."

Lorelai slowly followed Luke out to his truck. She tried to tell herself he would be fine but there was a sinking feeling in her stomach hat she just couldn't move.

* * *

"Mom!" Lorelai exclaimed as she saw her mother pacing the hallway.

"Lorelai, thank god." Emily said relieved.

"What's happened? Is dad ok? Where is he?" Lorelai asked in quick succession.

She felt Luke's hand give her shoulder a squeeze. "Take a breath." He said softly.

"Sorry..." Lorelai said quietly. "Mom.." She said turning back to her with tears in her eyes.

"He collapsed at home. He had pains in his chest and then he just collapsed. I called an ambulance and they brought him straight here. They took him straight through there to examine and haven't been back since." Emily said quietly. "It...It didn't look good..." She said shakily.

"Oh my god..." Lorelai said quietly. "Mom, I..."

"Luke." Emily suddenly said noticing his presence.

"Yeah...uh...he was with me when you rang..." Lorelai said glancing at him. They hadn't discussed how they were going to tell her parents yet.

Emily saw the look between them and she knew it meant something but she could leave it for the time being. She surprised everyone by giving him a small smile. "Thank you for bringing her." She said gratefully.

"Oh..uh..it's no problem." Luke said.

Just then a doctor came through the doors. "Family of Mr Gilmore?" He said.

"I'm his wife and this is our daughter. How is he? Is he...?" Emily asked.

"He's ok." The doctor said. "For now. We need to operate but..."

"But what?" Lorelai asked, her heart sinking.

"It's a risky operation." The doctor said. "With Mr Gilmore's age, he might not...We need you to know he might not make it through." The doctor said sympathetically. "This is his second heart attack, isn't it?"

Both Emily and Lorelai were silent, though, taking in what he had just said so Luke stepped up. "Yes it is." He said. "So you're saying..?"

"Mr Gilmore is extremely ill. I'd recommend you come in and see him before the operation, that is if we have your permission to do it?" He said turning to Emily.

"What's his chances if you don't do it?" Emily asked shakily.

"Very slim." The doctor said.

"Do it." Emily said.

"Mom..." Lorelai said.

"We have to, Lorelai. It's...It's his only hope." Emily said quietly.

Lorelai wiped tears away from her eyes. "Rory. We need to call Rory. She will want to see him." She said. She turned to the doctor. "My daughter...she's in New York. She's really close to my dad. When do you need to do the operation?" She asked.

"Well we could probably hold off for a bit. How quickly could she get here?" He asked.

"I..I don't know. I guess a flight would be quicker. Probably be closer to an hour." Lorelai said.

"I can get a favour in." Emily interrupted. "Have her get here quicker."

"You could?" Lorelai asked her hopefully.

"Of course." Emily said. "You're right. Rory will want to be here."

Lorelai nodded. "Ok. Thanks mom."

"Richard's in room 201. Go and see him when you're ready." The doctor said.

"I'll go call the airport." Emily said. "Then...then I think I will go see your father."

Lorelai nodded. "Ok." She said. She watched her mother walk off and then turned to Luke with tears in her eyes again. "How am I going to tell Rory about this?" Lorelai sniffed. "She's going to be crushed. And today was her first day as well." She said collapsing down on a seat.

"You want me to call her?" Luke offered.

Lorelai looked up at him. "You would?" She asked.

"Of course." Luke said softly.

"I just...I don't know how I could get it out..." Lorelai admitted.

"I'll call her. Will you be ok for a minute?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded. He was about to walk away when she grabbed his hand. "Will you...could you stay...after you call her?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said softly.

Lorelai gave him a tremulous smile. "Thanks." She sniffed.

"I'll be right back." Luke said.

Luke then walked out the hospital to make sure he had signal. He took a deep breath before calling Rory's number.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered.

Luke frowned. "Jess?" He said confused. "Sorry, I think I rang the wrong number by accident."

"You're looking for Rory?" Jess said.

"Uh yeah..." Luke said.

"She's..uh..in the bathroom." Jess said awkwardly.

"Wait, you're with Rory?" Luke asked.

"Uh..yeah.."

"You're with Rory in New York?" Luke clarified.

"Yeah..Luke I..." Jess said awkwardly.

"Forget that. I need you to get Rory back to Hartford. To the hospital." Luke said.

"What?" Jess asked surprised. "Are you and Lorelai...?"

"We're fine. It's Richard. He's had another heart attack. It's uh it's not looking good. The doctor is recommending everyone see him before the operation. He might not make it through." Luke sighed.

"Ah geez..." Jess said. "Uh sure...I'll get her there but it'll take like 2 hours by car."

"Emily's pulling some strings at the airport to get her a quick flight." Luke said. He hesitated for a moment. "Could you come with her?"

"What?" He said surprised.

"She's going to be devastated. She'll need someone." Luke said.

Jess brushed his hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what reception he would get from Lorelai or Emily but then he thought about Rory and he knew Luke was right. "Ok, I'll come with her." He said.

"Thanks." Luke said gratefully.

"Ok..uh..so I'll see you later." Jess said.

"Yeah...see you later." Luke said.

* * *

Rory came out of the bathroom to find Jess putting her cell back on the table. "Jess?" She said.

"Rory.." Jess said. "Uh...your phone rang while you were in there. It was Luke."

"Luke?" Rory asked confused.

"Yeah..uh..Rory, your Grandma's arranging a flight for you to go back to Hartford. Luke was with your mom in hospital." Jess said.

"Hospital?" Rory said worried.

"They're both fine. It's...It's your Grandpa." Jess said, not wanting to give Rory the news. "He..uh...He's had another heart attack."

"Oh my god..." Rory said quietly.

"It's...uh...It's not looking good. I'm so sorry Rory." Jess said.

"What do you mean not looking good?" Rory asked blinking back tears.

"They're saying the operation he needs is risky, especially at his age." Jess said quietly.

"No...so they're saying..." Rory said shakily.

"I'm so sorry. They want you to be able to see him before the operation. That's why we have to go now." Jess said. "Do you want me to ring the New York Times for you?"

"Uh..no..no I can do that on the way." Rory said quietly. "I can't believe this. I just saw him...He was ok..."

"I know..." Jess said. Rory looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Hey come here." He said softly.

Rory walked forward and gratefully accepted Jess' hug. "You're coming with me?" She asked quietly.

"If you want me to." Jess nodded.

"I want you to. Please." Rory sniffed.

"Then I will. Is there anything you want to pack or do you just want to go?" Jess asked.

"Just go." Rory said.

"Ok, come on then." Jess said leading her out.

"Jess?" Rory said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said. "For being here for me."

"Nowhere else I want to be. Come on, let's get you to Hartford." He said softly.

Rory nodded and followed him out. She tried to tell herself he would be fine and he could get through the operation but she couldn't push away the sinking feeling in her stomach.

 **So I know it's a sad episode, sorry! Also, I don't know about all the medical side of things so I did my best! Please keep reviewing to let me know what you think. Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated for ages! I've not been very well this week so haven't been up to writing but I'm finally feeling better so here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 7

Lorelai was sat in the hallway with Luke for what seemed like hours but in reality it had only been about an hour and a half.

"Mom!" A voice suddenly called.

Lorelai looked up to find Rory rushing down the hallway. "Hey kid." She said relieved, giving her a hug.

"Am I too late? Is he..uh..?" Rory asked.

"No hon, Grandma's in with him at the moment." Lorelai said. "They do need to take him through to operate soon though."

Rory blinked back tears. "Have you been to see him?"

Lorelai blinked back her own tears. "Yeah I've been in." She suddenly stopped and looked behind Rory. "Jess..." She said surprised.

Jess had hung back not wanting to interfere but slowly walked forward. "Hey..uh..Lorelai..." He said awkwardly.

"Hi?" She said still not sure what he was doing there, glancing at Luke and then back at Rory who weren't really looking at her.

"Jess was with me when Luke rang. He was actually the one who answered the phone. I asked him to come with me." Rory said awkwardly.

"Jess was with you?" Lorelai asked confused. She glanced at Luke. "Why didn't you tell me you spoke to Jess?"

"It didn't seem like the right time." Luke said. "I asked Jess to come with Rory because I knew you wouldn't want her by herself on the way back here."

Lorelai sighed. "Yeah you're right. I'm sorry..I just..my head's all over the place at the moment." She said.

"Understandable." Luke said getting up, giving her shoulder a squeeze which didn't go unnoticed by Rory. He then turned to Rory. "He's in room 201. You can go straight in."

Rory hesitated. "Mom..."

"Yeah?"

"Come in with me?" She asked quietly.

"Hon..." Lorelai started. "I've...I've already been in."

"Then come in again. Please! I can't do this by myself! Please mom!" Rory begged.

"Ok...ok I'll come." Lorelai said putting her arms round her daughter's shoulders. "Let's go." She said.

Luke and Jess watched them go and then sat back down on the seats provided. Luke glanced at Jess. "Thanks for coming with her." He said gruffly.

"She asked me to." Jess shrugged.

"So..uh..what were you doing at Rory's?" Luke asked cautiously.

Jess sighed. He knew that question would come up sooner rather than later. "Just visiting." He said.

"Just visiting?" Luke raised his eyebrows.

"Yes! I called her to congratulate her on her internship and then I mentioned I was going to be in New York for a couple of days anyway to see an editor and I...we agreed to meet up for a catch up and yeah..." He shrugged.

"An editor? Why were you seeing an editor?" Luke asked. "Wait, have you written another book?"

"It's not ready yet." Jess said glancing at the phone.

"You wrote another book?" Luke said, the pride evident in his voice.

"Yeah.." Jess said.

"Wow, that's...that's amazing!" Luke smiled.

Jess gave him a small smile. "Thanks." He said quietly.

They sat in silence for a moment. Luke glanced at him again. "You still like her, don't you?"

Jess looked up at him in surprise. "What? No..."

"Come on, Jess...I can read you like a book." Luke said.

Jess just glanced back at the ground. "Feelings can't just go away..." He said. He looked back up at Luke. "You know that..."

Luke thought about Lorelai and nodded. "Yeah I know that." He said softly.

"You're not mad at me?" Jess asked surprised. "You don't want to kill me?"

Luke chuckled. "Life's too short." He said. "This should prove that." He said gesturing around them.

"Yeah.." Jess said not able to not think about how Rory was feeling that moment. He glanced at Luke. "I'm not the jerk I was back when I was with Rory."

"I know that." Luke nodded. He had to smile at Jess' surprised face again. "Look, Jess, I know I got on to you back then when you were with Rory, but you've grown up. You've written to books, you work at a publishing company..." He said. "And you were the reason Rory went back to Yale."

"Wait what? How did you...?" Jess asked.

"Rory told me." Luke said.

"She did? Does Lorelai..?"

"She doesn't know." Luke said.

Jess sighed. "I will never win her round. She hates my guts."

"No she doesn't." Luke said. He saw Jess raise his eyebrows and him and had to smirk. "Ok, well she doesn't exactly have good memories of you. But you did break her daughter's heart." He pointed out. "But I know Lorelai. She would come round."

"Hang on, are you actually telling me to go for it?" He asked.

Luke smirked. "Weird huh?"

"Just a bit." Jess nodded.

Luke sighed. "Look, I know what it's like to try and ignore your feelings for someone and move on. I've been there. If you really want Rory, you've got to talk to her." He said softly.

"You think?" Jess asked quietly.

"You might be surprised." Luke shrugged. "She might be feeling the same."

Jess shrugged. "I messed up bad with her."

"You made a mistake but you were young." Luke said. "I've made hundreds of mistakes but you never know what could happen and what you could fix unless you talk."

"So you and Lorelai have talked?" Jess asked looking up at him.

Luke ducked his head.

"I'm guessing you have considering you're here and you and Lorelai seem as close as ever." Jess smirked a little.

Luke couldn't help the smile on his face. "Yeah we talked..." He admitted. "We..uh..We've agreed to give it another go."

"Good." Jess nodded. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Luke smiled.

Jess looked towards the doors that Lorelai and Rory had gone through. "How do you think they're doing?"

Luke sighed. "I don't know. We just need to be there for them."

Jess nodded. He glanced at Luke and gave him a small smile. "It's good to see you uncle Luke." He said.

Luke smiled. "You too, nephew."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorelai and Rory were sat next to Richard's side while Emily was on the other not letting go of his hand.

"So then I actually got an assignment at the end and I'm to work on it all week..." Rory was telling Richard.

"That's great..." Richard said hoarsely. "And the apartment?"

"Is perfect. Thank you for organising it for me." Rory said.

"You're very welcome." He said giving her a small smile.

Rory blinked back tears. "Grandpa..."

"Hey, there's no need for that.." Richard said reaching to take her hand.

"I love you." Rory said quietly.

This admission caused Richard, Emily and Lorelai to all blink back tears.

"I love you too. So much." Richard said, his voice breaking a bit.

The door then opened and the doctor walked in. "Oh sorry, we need to prep Richard for surgery now."

Rory leant down and kissed his forehead. "Stay strong Grandpa." She said quietly.

"Yeah dad, you can get through this." Lorelai said trying to control her voice, copying Rory's actions and giving him a kiss too. She was about to turn when Richard grabbed hold of her hand.

"I'm very proud of what you've achieved, Lorelai." He said quietly. "The inn, Rory...I meant what I said at the party. You are an extraordinary woman and I am honoured to call you my daughter."

"Dad..." Lorelai said, wiping tears away.

"And listen to your heart." Richard added.

"What?" She asked confused.

"A certain diner owner. I know how you feel about him." Richard said with a wink.

Lorelai smiled through her tears knowing that was him giving her his approval. "Thanks dad." She said softly.

"Luke's a good man." Richard said.

"I know." Lorelai smiled. She then glanced at her mother who couldn't keep her eyes off Richard. "We'll give you a minute, mom." She said.

Emily tore her gaze away from her husband for a moment to give her daughter and granddaughter a grateful smile. "Thanks Lorelai. I'll see you out there."

Lorelai nodded and then led Rory out, both of them looking back at Richard before leaving the room.

* * *

Another hour passed and the doctor finally came out to the waiting area. "Mrs Gilmore?" He said.

Emily, Lorelai, Rory, Luke and Jess all stood up. "He's got his serious face on. That's not good, is it?" Lorelai said shakily to Luke. "Oh god...no..."

"Hey, don't jump to conclusions. Let him speak." Luke said softly, grabbing hold of her hand.

"How did it go?" Emily asked the doctor.

"I'm really sorry..." The doctor started.

"No..." Lorelai said shakily, having to grip onto Luke's hand to stop her legs from giving way.

"Oh my god..." Rory said quietly, her face paling. She unconsciously reached over for Jess' hand.

Emily stared at the doctor. "Please don't say..."

"I'm really sorry." The doctor repeated. "We tried everything but your husband was too weak. He didn't make it."

Emily collapsed onto the chair. She couldn't believe it. She felt numb. She was officially a widow. She looked up and saw Lorelai find comfort in Luke. She watched as he held her tightly, rubbing her back comfortingly. She was also surprised to see Rory seek comfort in the boy who she vaguely recognised but couldn't place and couldn't help but think they looked awfully close. She was brought back to reality when she hear Lorelai's voice and realised her daughter had come and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked quietly.

"The doctor was asking if you'd like to see him." Lorelai said softly.

"Oh..uh..I don't know..." Emily said quietly.

"You don't have to decide now." Lorelai assured him. "God, mom, I'm so sorry." She said, sniffing.

"He was my whole world." Emily said, her voice breaking.

"I know..."

"He's gone. He's really gone." Emily said, finally letting her tears fall. "I can't believe he's gone."

"Mom..." Lorelai said, her heart breaking for her.

"What am I going to do now?" Emily asked, quietly.

Lorelai just brought her into a hug without hesitation. "We'll get through this together. I promise." She said softly. She glanced up at Luke and smiled tremulously as she saw him give Rory a comforting hug. She couldn't miss the way Jess was looking at Rory as well and couldn't help but think there was something they were all not telling her. She shook it out of her mind though as it wasn't the time to think about that. She had to stay strong for her mother and for Rory. She blinked back tears as it finally sank in that she was never going to see her father again. She held her mother tighter and sought comfort in her.

 **Sorry it's such a sad episode! Hope you liked it though! Please keep reviewing as I love reading your comments. Sorry again for the delay in getting this chapter up!**


End file.
